


Date Night

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Remus receives an invitation, and Sirius uses his wealth for romantic means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 29](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/336878.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com/341801.html), [my LJ fic community](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/24122.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/17556.html).

  


[Image description: An official form invitation from the Bureau of Communication, with blanks filled in. It reads: "To: 'Lupin, Remus J.', From: 'Black, Sirius'. Dear 'Moony', your presence is requested at 'the carnival'. It is sure to be a/an 'banging' event, and we would be 'chuffed' to have you participate. We plan a great deal of 'candy floss' and 'extreme motion', though we do not intend to 'vomit (much)'. If that is a requirement, you may wish to pursue other opportunities. We await your response. Crucial details: 'Mon, 29/8/78 @ 9 pm', location: 'fairgrounds', additional notes: 'Telling Prongs or Wormtail = pain'. Plans include: 'Feasting, debauchery, cinema/games', dress code: 'swimwear, to be enforced'. Please bring: 'good humour' and kindly 'tell no one' and 'come alone'. Your absence would be 'unforgivable'."]

-

Remus Apparated in the trees next to the fairground promptly at nine the evening of the twenty-ninth.

"What," he asked, holding a paper in the air, "is this?"

Sirius chuckled. "Novelty from Zonko's. They have a non-magical corner now."

"Lovely. What are we doing here?"

"What does it say on the invitation?"

Remus squinted at the page. "Carnival. I thought it was closed on Mondays."

"Normally, yes." Sirius rubbed his hands together. "But I discovered the exchange rate from Galleons to pounds is absurdly in our favour, and I felt like a bit of an outing."

"You mean..."

"It's all ours!"

Remus blanched. "I'm not really the sort for rides."

Sirius crossed his arms. "What does the invitation say?"

"About?"

"What you were supposed to bring."

"Uh...good humour."

"Yes," Sirius said. "And as you left the trunks at home, I'm afraid I'll have to insist."

Remus looked down at the Muggle clothes he sported: frayed jeans and a black shirt. "I didn't think you were serious."

"Serious is my...well, first name, actually." He grabbed Remus's hand. "What do you want to ride first?"

They walked toward the entrance and found a burly man guarding. Sirius approached and held up two fingers. The man doled out two red tickets and held the gate open. Sirius saluted in a sloppy manner and gestured for Remus to walk forward. Remus complied and watched the man out of the corner of his eye.

Sure enough, the carnival was completely deserted. There weren't even employees manning the rides. Remus was prepared to ask about it, but Sirius dragged him toward the Big Wheel. He jumped the gates and brandished his wand.

"What about the Muggle?" Remus asked.

"Squib, actually," Sirius said. "Friend of a cousin's."

Remus shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

"Of course! Would it be worth doing if it wasn't?"

He waved the wand, and the wheel whirred to life. Lights stretched up and down the sides, and it made one rotation as directed by Sirius. When he stopped it, he approached the bottom seat and pulled the bar away.

"If you'll have a seat, Mr Moony," Sirius said.

Remus lowered himself in carefully. He threw his arms out when the seat rocked in an attempt to get some balance and breathed a sigh of relief as it steadied. Sirius, of course, threw himself in the seat and clapped his hands with delight when the seat pitched violently.

"Could you not do that?" Remus asked, complete with a hand near his mouth and a dry heave.

Sirius laughed and pulled the security bar closed. "I never get to move the chair. It's the point of getting the park to ourselves, isn't it?"

"I hope not."

Sirius waved his wand, and the wheel moved again. Remus clutched the bar, white-knuckled, as their seat swept out and up. There wasn't much in the way of lights, since they were in the country, but they could see the tops of roofs and trees stretching out before them. Above them, the stars shone brightly; the moon was nearly new, and cast very little light.

The wheel came to a halt when they reached the top.

"Wow," Remus said.

Sirius threw an arm around Remus's shoulder. "You like it?"

"I didn't think I would, but I do."

They swayed in silence for a short period of time, until Sirius kissed the top of Remus's head and drew back his arm. With a flick of his wand, the seat began to descend.

"What now?" Remus asked.

"Oh, you want more?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't rent a carnival for one ride, no matter how lovely it was."

"I might." Sirius grinned. "There's a wicked coaster in the back of the park."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

When the wheel came to a stop at the bottom, Sirius pushed away the safety bar and dashed away. With a wry smile, Remus followed.


End file.
